Fallen Leaves
by luvin-it
Summary: Like fallen leaves, they used to live… Like fallen leaves, they had flown away. [AliciaGeorge]


**I know I should be updating other stuff or start another story, but I thought of this so… he-he. :D**

**Inspired by Eruaphadriel's fic, "I Can Learn To Love You", a one-shot I insist you on reading. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was already autumn season when I finally chose to go and visit him. From the living room, I looked out the window to see the view outside. Dried leaves of warm colors had already fallen down the pathway in front of my house.

Their colors reminded me so much of him, his fiery red hair, his warm eyes, and his vivacious and mischievous personality. Yet no matter how lively and crazy he seemed to be, he was always the quiet and sincere one. He was more different than his brother than you would actually think.

I should sweep them off the pathway later, when I get back.

I then faced the fireplace, and I quietly approached it. I see a keychain on top, staring at me. It was a portkey made by Angelina. She told me Fred already had his own, she thought I would need one too. I never used it.

The keychain… it was asking me if I really wanted to do this--like so many times before. I would often stare at it, thinking if I should go or not. I even had gotten as close as nearly touching it, but I would stop, just a few centimeters from its surface.

But this time, it will be different; for this time, I will-- I _will _go

----

I arrived on a large field, dotted with stones slabs with names engraved—some remained unknown. They were everywhere; it scared me. It reminded me of the battle that happened just a few months ago. It was terrible. I lost my father, my brother, I lost friends, and I lost… him. I lost George.

Just a few feet ahead, there stood a gravestone; George Weasley was engraved on it. I still couldn't believe it. I never wanted to believe it. But as I slowly approached it, as the dried autumn leaves crumpled beneath each step, I started to realize… It was the truth.

I knelt in front of it, and gingerly touched the stone with my finger. I stifled a sob. He's gone… he's gone forever. That… that liar! He promised… he _promised _me _everything _was going to be _okay_. He told me that we would get married and live happy lives together… But… he just had to _go_…

And then, I let go-- I let the tears go. I couldn't control it; I couldn't hold them any longer. Oh Alicia, you fool! If only you went to his funeral, if only you visited his grave before, if only you accepted the truth earlier; you wouldn't be wallowing in despair, you would live a happy life, you would had moved on…

The smell of cat's dung crept under my nose; I smiled a bit, remembering a silly memory which involved a dung bomb and Oliver's locker. He and his brother's pranks always made my day, though I really never liked it when _I_ was the victim. Well-- who likes being the victim of a prank anyway?

Fred… I wonder how he was doing. I had known the twins to be as close as peanut butter and jelly, surely the loss of his brother is terrible, horrible. But I hadn't talked to him, at least see him. I was in the same situation as he anyway. I felt bad for all those times I did not to listen to Angelina when she tried to help me, at least, make me speak. It wasn't like she lost a sibling or a lover anyway.

But we did lose Katie. Like George, she died after the war had ended. We found her lying on the ground, with a dead Oliver next to her. She was in critical condition already, but she would keep on muttering, "he tried to protect me… he tried…" When we got her to St. Mungo's, she had already passed. Poor Oliver, he really loved us like his siblings, and he died trying to save one. Lee disappeared after he heard the news of her death.

George died in St. Mungo's too, a week after Katie died. I could never forget that day. Fred, Angelina and I were by his side when he breathed his last. He was talking to Fred and Angelina, about their future. He would joke around. He would cough in between. But what I had remembered the most was the moment when he gently took my hand and held it with all his might. He softly told me he loved me. His hand slipped off from mine, limp.

I never left my home after that, not even to see his burial, not even to visit his grave.

I looked around the cemetery, to see if anybody else was visiting their beloved. There were a few people, but not much. I saw an old lady holding a rose, and gently placing it in front of a gravestone. She then stared at the gravestone, and began to weep. I looked away; the sight made me more depressed. I looked back at his gravestone, and mentally apologized for not bringing him a flower.

The wind blew, and more leaves of yellow, brown and red fluttered down to the ground. I did not bother to pick out the leaves that got tangled with my hair. I just stared down at one red one that had happened to had landed on my lap.

My father… Andrew… Harry… Oliver… Katie… George, _my _George… They had gone. Just like the fallen leaves of this autumn day and the autumn days to come, they all had grown, changed and lived through each day of the year… Until autumn comes, they shall wither and flutter from the branches of the tree-- from life-- and they will never come back. Like fallen leaves, they used to live… Like fallen leaves, they had flown away.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope it's all right. I'm also planning to put other chapters about the last few moments of the other characters before they died/left. I'm still thinking about it. Just review, and no flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated. I might have went vague, or too detailed. I asked 2 of my friends to check this; they said it was okay.  
**

**I was planning to make this story on Katie's POV, but then I thought it would be easier if I used Alicia/George. :)**

**Oh, and Andrew is Alicia's brother. I just made him up, so don't expect him to be connected to other stories or something. xD  
**


End file.
